Removal of the Guard
Story Line The tale begins at EP6 during the moment in which Erika has Battler as a blank and dumbfounded servant. Believing everything to be going perfectuly she is suddenly bombarded with visions of what happens in the future, of how Beatrice revives and together with Battler they destroy Erika sending her into the abyss for thrown away pieces. Dispersing them as mere illusions she goes on with the game, though when no one is looking she nervously asks a siesta rabbit if they haven't lived this moment before. Then at the critical moment as soon as she sees Beatrice walk through the doors of the chapel her worst fears are made reality as the glove lands before her thrown by Beatrice. If she picks it up then she accepts the challenge but if she refutes it her honor is ruined. She breaks the game for a moment calling to the meta world to see the Golden Sorcerer Battler there as well as Beatrice. It was true..This was no illusion she was going to die here. Bernkastel offers no mercy upon realizing that Erika is able to perfectly predict the end of this game and in fact leaves so as to not face such a disgraceful defeat but Battler and Beato use that moment to spring into action their effort to take the game board back and engage in a climactic battle with Bernkastel and Lambdadelta and a confused Erika amongst the sea of kakera. During the battle Battler tries to appeal to Erika, to call out to whatever heart she may have to see a world where she wouldn't always have to be fighting for her life, and that is where the fragment of Hinamizawa flashes by. And everyone there suddenly understands a lot more about Bernkastel. Erika then joins with Battler and Beato and successfully kill off Bernkastel and Lambadadelta. Erika stares down at the two she looked up to the most in life but clings to her resolve to stay her own person, which is when Bernksatel invades her body as well as Lambdadelta. Fusing together with Erika to make the black Witch of Truth, Absolution and Miracles. Erika takes on the role of the culprit witch and weaves a final tale for Battler and Beatrice to try and free themselves from. If they live they get their game board back and if they lose then they will certainly without a chance of miracle die. As the two try to take on the riddle they see that Willard has arrived as well, being ejected from the blackness of Erika's new body as the piece of Bernkastel that would be able to put her to rest. It is found out at the end that the visions that started this madness were caused by Featherine who wanted to quell the inner beast that was Bernkastel. The evil in Erika is purged and she comes back to the gameboard as the girl she could've been without the influence of Bernkastel but requires her funeral rights to be held so she can return the Bernkastel inside her to the tale she belongs in. Characters Furudo Erika ' Bernkastel' ' Lambdadelta' Golden Sorceror Battler ' Siesta 00' ' Beatrice' ' Featherine' ' Dlanor' ' Willard' ' Siesta 410' ' Siesta 45' Setting Removal of the Guard centers on the game board that belonged to the Golden Witch Beatrice and her opponent, Ushiromiya Battler. It also takes place in the meta-world which alternates between a chapel that's as high as the Sistine Chapel with decoration that could easily outdo the structure. The other part of the meta-world for Beatrice's game board is a team room. There are windows though they lead to no place. There are chairs on both sides so that opponents may look at each other directly for their declaration. It's spacious so that the red and blue truths can be clearly read as well as announced. The other setting is within the sea of kakera. It is reminescent of space, vast and seemingly endless. Millions of 'stars' twinkle within this sea however they are not stars but kakeras, or fragments, from boundless amounts of games. Each kakera has a variation from each other, so thus, never the same. It is the domain of Voyager Witches such as Lambdadelta and Bernkastel. Trivia *Created by Iblis *Removal of the Guard refers to a chess move known as Undermining where a defensive piece is captured, leaving a piece underdefended. It is then where a player must either recapture or save their piece.